


Memories

by nyctea62442 (pandacchi)



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/nyctea62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu <em>remembers</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

You had just turned eight when Hayato lost the most important person in his life.  
Just two weeks more, and Hayato would have been nine. She missed it.  
You don't really remember much about what happened, who told you, when. Maybe it was Hayato himself, or maybe Take, you don't know. What you do remember though, is _remembering_. You recall spending the day they told you you wouldn't see Miss Yabuki again, remembering her.  
She hadn't resembled Hayato much, not in looks (though now you can see her beautiful features in his face), not in character (he has always been the image of his father in that). Her touch was gentle on your head, ruffling your hair. Her onigiri were delicious. She used to dress in bright clothes, which matched her smile. She hugged you once; Hayato had been sick for the first time since you were friends and you had rushed to his house after school, she hadn't allowed you to see him but she hugged you, trying to lessen your worry. She smelled like the sun, like a sunny day of Spring.  
In that, she reminded you of Hayato (who smells like the fresh breeze of April).  
You didn't meet Hayato until the funeral, or maybe you did, but you can't recall it; your memories are somehow blurred until that day. You were there when they cremated her (not that you knew what that meant at that time, they just told you could go and see her off. Off to where, you weren't sure).  
You couldn't be near Hayato, only family members were allowed in the close proximity. With your mother holding your hand, you were watching from a few meters away; you could see Hayato's face, and Taku's.  
They were standing, both of them; watching the black hole that would soon be filled with flames. Taku was sobbing loudly, uncontrollably; he didn't voice any word, just sobs.  
Hayato's stare was unmoving. His eyes didn't leave his mother even for a second. His face was unreadable, a mask of nothingness, but you could see his jaw clenching as he swallowed in vain.  
Suddenly, Taku's little trembling hand had tugged at Hayato's sleeve, gently and quietly. Hayato didn't even flinch. You watched, transfixed; you could see the light of the fire playing on Hayato's skin, he swallowed again. You weren't able to tear your gaze away from Taku's hand, silently sliding down Hayato's sleeve, grasping then hesitantly his brother's bigger hand.  
You held your breath when Hayato moved slightly his palm and held the little hand back. His grip tightened every once in a while, whenever Taku's sobs were a little louder.  
When you finally glanced away, the flames were fading and Hayato's jaw was relaxed again.  
You felt like you just saw something you shouldn't have, and you never mentioned it to Hayato.  
The next day, he had come back to school and acted like nothing had happened. You remember feeling somehow angry at him. Hayato was just like that, always fighting on his own.  
But one week later, when you two were alone, lying on the grass of the riverbank, Hayato moved closer. In silence, you felt his hand grasping hesitantly yours.  
You held your breath, just like you did that day, and you didn't look at him. Instead, you just returned the hold as tighly as you could  
You remember thinking you would never let Hayato fight alone anymore.


End file.
